


Green for Assassination

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [62]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Conversations, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. An AU look at Natasha's first SHIELD assignment.
Series: Drabbles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 1





	Green for Assassination

Nick Fury sets a vial down in front of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov.

“Agent Romanov’s first assignment will be to help you take out a threat, Barton.”

“What’s the threat, sir,” Clint asks.

“Who. An enhanced individual by the name of Bruce Banner. Personally, I think he could be useful, but I’ve been overruled by our new Secretary of State. This formula is the only substance that can kill Dr Banner. We’ve located him, and now, you and Romanov need to get there and introduce it to his system before we lose him again.”

“Where is he,” Natasha asks.


End file.
